


Fixing

by annaoneannatwo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Crush, F/F, Friendzone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaoneannatwo/pseuds/annaoneannatwo
Summary: Jaehee helps MC dealing with a break, that's what shw would do for such a good friend, right?





	Fixing

It’s been four days now. Four days you’ve been coming to work at the café silently and leaving right after to go back home, cry in your room and listen to sad songs.

She understands, okay? A broken heart is tough, but… seeing your eyes puffy from so much crying is hurting her, your pain is sort of becoming her pain now. And she swears if she hears “So Sick” by Ne-Yo coming from your room one more time…

“MC! Dinner is ready!” she calls, though she knows you’re probably won’t come out. She can’t hold back a little gasp when she sees you standing by the balcony, your face is still a little wet due to the tears. “Are you okay?” Rhetorical question…

“I’ll survive… because you know… at first I was afraid, I was petrified…” and you keep reciting I Will Survive’s lyrics as you invented those words. She knows you fairly well by now and it doesn’t take a genius to figure it out what’s going on: you’re drunk.

She berates herself for not hiding the liquor, she should know you would sneak out to the kitchen and take the bottle to your room when she wasn’t looking. Lord help her on this journey that is handling drunken you.

Not that you’re handful, you’re usually a very fun drunken type, she remembers as you would come home wasted, leaning on your (now ex) boyfriend, telling random facts about turtle’s longevity and the underestimated science behind astrology.

But now it’s different, your boyfriend isn’t here to laugh and say “that’s really interesting, honey. Now let’s take a shower.” No… he hurt you, he dumped you through texts. Jaehee didn’t read the content of the messages, but from the little she had known about him, it was probably “seeing other people. We r done! </3”

“Jaehee, I’m hungry!” you state when you finish reciting the song and looks straight at her, but you’re obviously not being able to focus your sight.

“I made some dinner, MC. Why don’t you sit here and eat?” is it really a good idea? Won’t you throw up the minute the food hit your stomach?

“Nah, I’m hungry for something else…” then you look away, to the… horizon? “REVENGE!”

“O-Okay… MC. Sit here and eat now, okay?” she has no idea what you’re talking about, but you have to eat, for Christ’s sake!

“I’m seeing it very clear now, Jaehee! Aren’t you?”

“The only thing I’m seeing is that you lost some weight. Please, MC, sit down and eat, okay? If you’re not doing this for yourself, do it for me?” Ugh… how cheesy, you ‘’won’t really fall for that, will you?

“Oh my God, Jaehee, you’re such an angeeeellll, how can I say no to an angel? I’m going straight to hell if I do, right?” you do this whiny face, and she wants to laugh so bad, but… one wrong move and you will burst into tears and run to your room again. So… she keeps it as serious as she can.

It’s more than relief, she’ legitimately happy you’re eating with so much hungry. She catches herself smiling as she observes you. How could that guy dump somebody so funny and sweet? So emotional and passionate about everything? And through texts?

“This is really good, Jaehee! Remind me of signing you to Masterchef Korea tomorrow morning, okay?” she won’t.

“Okay,MC. Now why don’t you take a shower and go to bed?”

“Wut? Noooooo. I just ate because you can’t… you can’t plot a revenge’s plan with an empty stomach! Now let’s get to work!” you jump out of your seat and stomp to your bedroom. Oh my God… this is bad news, isn’t it?

“MC? What are you… oh my God,MC! What are you doing?” she feels her face going on fire as she walks to find you taking your top off… no bra.

“I’m changing! I can’t go to that fucker’s house on my pajamas.” What fucker? Oh… your ex… for a second she was wondering why would you want to go to Jumin’s house,but that’s just her and… wait! You want to go to your ex’s house?

“MC, why do you want to go to his house?”

“To key his car, obviously.” You say matter of factly, she finally looks at you now that you’re dressed again. Oh, but now you’re taking your shorts off and… no underwear either, of course! “Jaehee?” oh yeah… your eyes are a little up, yeah…

“MC, just go to bed, please… I…”

“No, Jaehee! I’ve grieved for too long now! I need an answer!”

“But keying his car won’t give you an answer, MC.”

“He’ll have to pay attention to me a little, at least. I… I’m tired of being ignored…” with that she could relate a little, but still… this was a terrible idea, no matter how you look at it.

However, seeing you so determined and knowing you’re so hurt for being dumped like that… what if was her? Wouldn’t she want an answer too? Yeah, but she would probably be sober for this and… hum, too slow, you’re already reaching the hallway while she kept contemplating you and your struggling.

“MC? MC, come back here, please!” she runs after you in the elevator.

“Why, Jaehee? Why should I just stay here suffering while he gets all the joy? Don’t you think I’m being disrespected? Don’t you care about how hurt I am?”

“Of course I am, MC. I just think…”

“Then let me go! This is none of your business after all, is it?” she tells herself to not take it personal, you’re angry, hurt and drunk… oh, but don’t people get more honest when they’re drunk? So yeah… maybe she shouldn’t interfere, since you don’t want her to, since you don’t really rely on her, since you don’t… trust her to help you? No… she can’t think like this, this is not about her, this is about you about to do something really stupid you’ll probably regret. That’s what you would do for her if she needed, because that’s what you do, always.

“Fine. Do what you want, but don’t do it alone.” She sighs as she presses this elevator button and makes a gesture for you to come in, which you angrily do.

And as the elevator moves a little, you two feel a little trembling and then… it stops and the light goes red. Oh shit…

“Jae-Jaehee? Are you okay?” Rhetorical question, you’re not too drunk to remember she has some claustrophobic tendencies. Yeah… she always told you the stories of how she would use the stairs at C & R when you always complimented her stamina after a long day of work at the café… “Jaehee… don’t panic…”

“P-panic? Who’s panicking? I’m not…” she chuckles nervously. “Why would I panick, I mean… it’s just a small place with a red light… no ventilation… four walls, which are getting closer, aren’t you feeling? They’re getting closer, MC? I’m… I’m…” you run to her and hug her, since your depth notion is a little off, you end up pushing her and you two fall on the floor, but she doesn’t seem to care, she just grabs fists of the back of your shirt, holding to you as her life depends on it.

“Shhh, it’s okay… it’s fine, you’ll be fine… I… hope you will be fine… I… don’t want to see you like this, and it’s my fault, isn’t it? So I’ll fix this…”

“Because that’s what you do, MC. You… fix me.”

“No, there’s nothing for me to fix in you, you’re… so… perfect to my eyes, Jaehee. You… I wish I was more like you, y’ know? You… wouldn’t get drunk and want to go to your ex’s place to key his car just like Carrie Underwood did.” She chuckles, then she realizes she’s basically nuzzling in your chest, and… she doesn’t feel like pulling away…

Now you two are laughing, sitting on across corners of the elevator, after you started telling embarrassing stories about your ex to keep her distracted.

“Hum, and listen to this… he… called his penis ‘the predator’. Ugh…did he really need to take a reference from such an old bad movie?”

“Well, you two share this taste for old things, how come your break up playlist doesn’t have anything after 2010?”

“Fuuuck you!” you two laugh “You didn’t hear my moving on playlist yet, did you? It’s basically Kelly Clarkson and Pink…I can’t wait to play it.”

“I can’t wait for you to move on, MC. I’m… hurt seeing you so hurt…”

“Yeah… it sucks. I just… I’m so afraid, you know?”

“What are you afraid of?”

“Of… ending up alone, you know? What if I’m the one who needs to be fixed? But I… what if there’s not a fix for me? What if… I’m broken?”

“MC, are you serious? You’re really thinking the problem here is you after you got dumped through texts? MC, you’re the most amazing, smartest, sweetest girl I’ve ever met, and if he can’t see this… then he’s the one who needs to be fixed, but… this isn’t for you to fix, don’t waste your time trying to fix who doesn’t deserve to be fixed.”

“You know you basically described yourself, right?” you chuckle lazily, she does the same.

“It takes one to know one, right?” you look down a little, maybe it’s the red light, but… are you blushing? And as you raise your eyes and look straight at her, she’s pretty sure she’s blushing… what is happening?

The light is back on and she quickly looks away for you not to notice her flushed face. Then you get up and offer your hand to help her. You’re sober and apparently fixing yourself.

She thought she would crash to bed and sleep like a baby after everything that happened, but… neither of you are feeling sleepy. Instead, you kept listening to your moving on playlist, and you couldn’t fell more surprised as she pulled you for a lip synch of So What by Pink, which you obviously didn’t decline.

“Thank you, Jaehee. I’m so lucky to have you as my friend…” you say before hugging her and waving a good night to her.

“Yeah… I’m lucky to be your friend too, MC…”

What is this feeling growing inside her? It’s painful, but so glowing and… warm. She rolls in her bed, thinking of your smile and wondering what you’re dreaming about right now… the warmth grow as she wishes you’re dreaming about her.

Because she’ll definitely dream about you. At least in her dreams, you don’t have to worry about fixing, you can be happy, and so can she.


End file.
